The Beast Within
by Feleron
Summary: Tyler begins to understand what is inside him, but also begins to understand what it wants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeremy wasn't exactly sure how the fight had started. He wasn't supposed to be drinking with his new meds but it was the first time he had been out at night. Ever since that night – the rush to the hospital, pumping his stomach, the 72 hours of "observation" and now his new doctor – Jenna and Elena had kept him on a tight leash. But Jenna had gone out to the movies with her just-a-friend Alaric. Elena had gotten a call from Damon and had to rush off after getting a promise from Jeremy not to go anywhere or do anything. Five minutes later Jeremy was walking out the front door to the party in the woods.

Jeremy learned later that he had actually started it. But at the time he was halfway through his second beer and everything was kind of a haze. All he knew is he got shoved and then a fist had hit him in the stomach. He doubled over with the wind knocked out of him and then there was this..._ROAR_...someone flown across the fire and knocked the other guy down. Jeremy scrabbled back out of the way to see Tyler – _TYLER?_ - wrestling with the guy on the ground and punching him in the face. Tyler was yelling something but Jeremy couldn't really hear over everyone else's shouting. He could understand a little of what Tyler was saying, something like "don't" "Jeremy" and "mine". Which didn't make any sense.

Finally Matt was able to pull Tyler off the guy. The guy was whimpering in pain. His face was covered in blood. It looked like his nose was broken. Everyone was standing back with shocked looks on their faces. Fights were normal, especially with Tyler drinking, but this was brutal. This was a beating, not the usual adolescent blowing off of steam.

Jeremy looked over at Tyler. He was standing there huffing hard. His face was all sweaty and his shoulders hunched over. Tyler looked over at Jeremy and Jeremy thought it must just have been the reflection of the light from the fire but for just a moment Tyler's eyes were _animal_. Tyler turned around and half strutted/half ran away into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy caught up to Tyler in a clearing about a mile away from the party. Tyler was just standing there his hands clenched at his side staring up at the moon.

"What do you want Gilbert?" Tyler asked in his normal annoyed, condescending voice. Almost. But Jeremy thought he could hear just a little bit of fear underneath.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was drunk, Gilbert, that's all."

Tyler started to walk past Jeremy back to the party when Jeremy grabbed his arm. "Wait."

Tyler's reaction was immediate. Jeremy felt himself pushed down and landed on his back. Tyler was above him holding his down. Tyler had Jeremy's arms by the wrists over his head while Tyler's legs forced down on Jeremy's thighs. Tyler's face was only inches away from Jeremy's. Again Jeremy saw the animal look of Tyler's eyes. But this time there was no fire and no reflection and no way Jeremy could deny what he saw. Jeremy started to struggle and Tyler growled – _oh god he growled_ – and Jeremy felt himself reacting on instinct. His whole body froze without any thought. Like a rabbit freezing so the fox can't see him. And Tyler almost smiled. Then slowly his face moved down towards Jeremy's neck. Jeremy closed his eyes with the fear clutching at his stomach. Jeremy could feel Tyler's breath on his neck just below his ear. Then, again without thinking, Jeremy lifted his chin up and exposed his neck to Tyler. Jeremy could feel Tyler's breath grow closer and hotter. Tyler's body spasmed slightly. And then – _oh God_ – Jeremy felt Tyler's teeth on his neck. Just the slightest bit of pressure; not enough to break the skin. But Jeremy realized Tyler's mouth was around his windpipe.

Tyler's tongue flicked across Jeremy's windpipe. And suddenly Jeremy relaxed. Every muscle in his body released and Jeremy went limp. Tyler made a strange huffing sound that Jeremy felt against his neck as much as he heard. Tyler shifted his hips and Jeremy felt it against his groin. _Hard._ Tyler was hard and slowly grinding against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion washed over Jeremy. A mixture of panic and something else he couldn't identify.

Then, suddenly Tyler's weight was gone. Jeremy opened his eyes and saw Tyler standing above him breathing heavily. Then Tyler turned and ran away.

Tyler wasn't sure what was happening to him. He had felt strange ever since the car accident. His uncle's rambling explanations about curses and "the beast within" had sounded like a grade B horror flick plot until tonight. When he saw Jeremy get hit something inside him had reacted. Jeremy was _his_ and no one was going to hurt him.

Then, when Jeremy had caught up with him later. Tyler didn't know what was happening. _It_ reacted. _It _was taking over. Tyler had to assert his dominance over Jeremy. Jeremy had to know his place. And Jeremy's reaction, his submissive display, had aroused _It_.

Tyler felt like he was two people. His human self and his animal self. Only the animal self had felt...felt... Tyler didn't want to finish the thought but couldn't avoid it.

_Jeremy Gilbert? It wanted Jeremy Gilbert?_


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan opened the door to the Grill and Elena practically shoved Jeremy through first. Since he had obviously spent too much time alone in his room the past week, Elena decided he was going to go out and socialize. And with Stefan there as muscle, Jeremy pretty much had no choice. Jeremy immediately saw Tyler over at the pool tables. Tyler was staring directly at him. Jeremy felt a shiver over his body as he walked to an open table in the corner.

Elena saw Matt working over by the bar and announced she was going to say hi. She gave Stefan a look as she walked away. Jeremy figured this was Elena's plan for Jeremy to have "man to man" talk with Stefan. As Stefan opened his mouth, Jeremy decided he needed to use the restroom.

Matt smiled as Elena sat on a stool at the bar. "Finally letting him off restriction."

"Restriction?"

"Well, haven't seen Jeremy in a week so I figured you busted him for the fight."

"What fight?" Elena asked with her brow all crinkled up.

Matt could have kicked himself right then but he couldn't really see a way out of this. "At the party in the woods last week. Jeremy showed up and started mouthing off -"

"_JEREMY_ was there?"

"Well, yeah, and then Tyler -"

"Jeremy got in another fight with Tyler?"

"No, with Jason. And that's when Tyler jumped in backing up Jeremy. That was why Tyler broke Jason's nose."

Elena frowned and looked back at the table deciding she was going to have a word with Jeremy about sneaking out. But Stefan was sitting alone at the table...

"Rack it, Gilbert." Tyler's voice sent a shiver down Jeremy's spine. So eager to get away from Stefan, Jeremy had accidentally walked right next to Tyler.

He looked across the table at Tyler but Tyler was just standing there chalking his cue with this mildly bored look on his face. Jeremy grabbed the triangle and started racking the balls.

Tyler broke. Stripes. Jeremy looked over at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine Gilbert."

Jeremy leaned over for a long table shot. "Your not holding the cue right. Here." Tyler leaned over and touched Jeremy's hand. Jeremy immediately felt a shock like electricity race through his body. Tyler helped moved Jeremy's fingers into a better position for the shot. He lingered inside Jeremy's personal space. He could smell Jeremy's light, almost sweet musky scent. On top of that he could also smell the shampoo and conditioner Jeremy used. And just a little hint of aftershave.

Tyler backed up chuckling.

"What?"

"Little Jeremy Gilbert, old enough to shave."

Jeremy flushed and looked like he was about to come back with one of his smart alack comments when Elena interrupted with "So what, are you two friends now?"

Both boys started and looked away with Jeremy muttering something about just playing a damn game of pool. Elena gave Jeremy her we'll-talk-later look and walked back to the table to talk to Stefan.

Tyler openly watched Jeremy play. The skinny awkwardness of the past was gone. Jeremy was now filing out, with that sort of flabby muscle look of someone who was active, but didn't hit the gym. Still had that shy loner look to him. Definitely cute the way he would flick his bangs out of his puppy-dog eyes. _He's still a kid. __With his attitude he would definitely need someone to watch out for him; protect him. And his ass when he bent over the table... _Tyler shook his head to clear his thoughts. The full moon was past, he could control _It_.

Jeremy felt Tyler's eyes sliding over his body. The sort of appraising look made him feel nervous. But it was a little conforting too the way Tyler's entire attention was focussed on him. Except for that time Tyler scowled at the girl one table over who flashed her smile at Jeremy. _Like a kid getting mad when someone else touched one of his toys._ Jeremy also watched Tyler as they played pool. Tyler was almost tolerable when he was like this. The superiority and badass attitude were mellowed out. Jeremy could see the look of concentration on his face and the way his jaw flexed as he took his shots. When he would stand there waiting for Jeremy's turn, the muscles in his forearms would flex like he was planning on moving or helping out. _He really is well built. Smaller than me, but you can see his tight muscles - _Jeremy shook his head. He was NOT going to think like that.

Tyler sank the eight ball in a corner pocket. Jeremy still had three solids left on the table. Jeremy started heading back to the table with Stefan and Elena.

"Catch you in three weeks Gilbert." Tyler called out. Jeremy got nervous again wondering what would happen in three weeks.

**Don't worry, the good stuff will be in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Why do we keep having parties in the woods? Jeremy wondered as he looked on at the edge of the light from the bonfire. The moon overhead was nearly full. The two contrasting lights were casting weird yellow/blue shadows over everyone.

"Here you go Gilbert." Jeremy started as Tyler was standing next to him holding out a bottle. Jeremy accepted the drink and followed Tyler over to a large tree. Tyler leaned back against the tree facing the fire. Jeremy leaned up right next to him. "Cream Soda?"

"Elena would rip me a new one if I gave you a beer. And I remember it's your favorite."

"How do you know that?"

"That time your dad took us camping."

"I remember that. He took, me, Elena, and Matt camping. Matt just brought you along."

Tyler looked annoyed. "Hey, my parents went to New York for the weekend."

"And you were an asshole even back then. You peed on my sleeping bag."

Tyler smirked "You deserved it. You hogged all the marshmallows."

"God, I wanted to hit you so bad."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you cried."

"I was 8 years old!"

Tyler just got this smug smile that he had scored a point. They stood their in silencing both looking at the party but neither one really watching it. Finally Tyler tossed his bottle aside. "Get me another beer Jeremy."

Jeremy almost did it just because he actually called him Jeremy, but decided to stick with his original plan. "Get it yourself _**Lockwood**_**.**"

Tyler swiveled around to face Jeremy. "You don't tell me what to do Gilbert."

His face was only inches away from Jeremy. "Or what? You'll try to rape me again?"

Tyler's eyes exploded in anger. And they _changed_. Jeremy was right, it was anger that brought it out in Tyler. "I didn't do _anything_ to you! You _submitted_!" Tyler said between clenched teeth.

Jeremy was satisfied that he had brought it out in Tyler again. But he looked over Tyler's shoulder and saw Elena, Stefan, and Damon watching them. But too far away to overhear. _Elena was too far away._ Judging by the shocked look on Stefan's face and the smirk on Damon's both of them had overheard. Tyler looked over his shoulder to see what Jeremy was looking at. Seeing people watching them, he stomped away.

Swallowing hard, Jeremy knew he had a decision to make. Stefan was looking at him slowly shaking his head as if telling him no. Damon was almost laughing with obvious amusement in his eyes. Jeremy ran his hand through his hair, exhaled loudly and strode off after Tyler.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here is the Chapter that earns this story it's M rating. For those of you who don't really like that you can skip this chapter without really loosing anything in the story. Now, I haven't read the books and I'm not sure how the show is going to handle Tyler so I just assumed it was more of a wolf-man transformation rather than turning into an actual full wolf. Because if he does turn into a full wolf, well, that makes this chapter really icky.**

Jeremy caught up to Tyler at the same clearing from the month before. Tyler was even standing in almost the same spot staring at the moon.

"You shouldn't have come Gilbert."

Jeremy slowly walked up and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I understand Tyler."

Tyler gave a dry coughing laugh. "You don't understand shit Gilbert."

"I understand that you're different. That you don't fit in with them anymore. And that your scared..."

Tyler turned so quickly that Jeremy didn't have time to react. Tyler elbowed him hard in the chest knocking out his breath. Jeremy felt himself collapse onto the ground with Tyler on top of him. Tyler's eyes had started to change and he was making a low growling sound. Jeremy closed his eyes and felt Tyler's teeth on his neck. But this time Tyler applied more pressure. Jeremy felt little trickles of blood rolling down his neck. Tyler growled again and suddenly Jeremy felt his mouth completely covered by Tyler's. Tyler was forcing his lips apart. Tyler sucked in and Jeremy felt his tongue expand into Tyler's mouth. Tyler finally released him but still nipped at Jeremy's tongue as he removed it. Then Jeremy felt teeth on his lower lip. Again Tyler nipped him and Jeremy tasted blood.

Fearful now Jeremy tried to struggle again. He opened his eyes and saw Tyler was now looking down at him. Tyler's eyes were only half changed. _Maybe he can control it._

Tyler lifted up on his knees and slid himself between Jeremy's legs. His slipped his shirt off. Jeremy looked up at Tyler's well muscled chest. Tyler leaned forward and Jeremy ran his hands up Tyler's arms across his pecks and down Tyler's sides until they were resting on Tyler's hips. Then he pulled him back down and kissed Tyler as strongly as he could. Tyler moaned and grabbed Jeremy's head in his hands. Jeremy felt his head being twisted to the side. Tyler growled deep this time and pulled back.

Tyler stared into Jeremy's eyes. He could see fear and anticipation and lust. Jeremy was laying there on his back with Tyler over him. When Tyler leaned forward he could feel Jeremy's erection on his stomach. Tyler was on top of him. Tyler had control of Jeremy. J_eremy was his._ Tyler could feel _It_ inside. Moving up. Expanding. Jeremy belonged to _It_. And _It _was going to have him.

Jeremy saw Tyler's eyes complete their change. Tyler opened his mouth in a victorious smile and Jeremy saw his teeth. They were sharp and long and it looked like Tyler's jaw was growing. Jeremy closed his eyes again and silently prayed that Tyler could keep at least some control. Tyler leaned forward again and licked the the blood spots on Jeremy's neck. This seemed to excite him even more. Tyler began slowly rocking his hips, grinding his groin into Jeremy's. Suddenly, Tyler growled even louder and Jeremy felt his shirt being ripped off him. And _oh god_, Tyler's fingers had claws and Jeremy could feel the sting as they scratched his chest. Tyler began licking and nipping at Jeremy's chest and his nipples. And then Tyler was laying on top of him again. Rubbing his whole body against Jeremy. Jeremy could feel the hair that was now on Tyler's chest. Jeremy was too frightened at this point to open his eyes. He didn't want to see what Tyler had become.

Tyler couldn't think very clearly right then. He could feel the heat coursing through his veins. His heart beating so hard. The throbbing in his pants. He could feel the heat off of Jeremy's body. He could hear his breathing, smells his fear and lust, still taste Jeremy's blood on his lips. This wasn't going to stop. Tyler couldn't even _think_ of stopping. _It _had to have him. Now.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy and flipped him over onto his stomach. Tyler ripped his jeans and pulled them off. Then he reached down and ripped Jeremy's jeans and boxers off. He looked down at Jeremy's body, his smooth skin, his unmoving form and growled.

Jeremy felt himself being flipped over. He could hear Tyler ripping his own clothes off. Then he felt the hands on his jeans ripping, shredding and being thrown aside. Then he felt his boxers being ripped off. Tyler growled and leaned down on him again. Only this time his arms reached underneath Jeremy and lifted him off the ground. His arms wrapped around Jeremy's chest and abdomen. He held Jeremy against his chest. Jeremy felt safe and comforted. He relaxed and knew that what ever was to happen, Tyler would take care of him.

Tyler began grinding against Jeremy. He could feel Tyler's member against his butt cheek. Jeremy moaned softly and spread his legs a little. That seemed to be all the encouragement Tyler needed. He squeezed Jeremy against him and lifted him up. Jeremy felt the pressure of Tyler against his hole and relaxed, letting him in. The pressure and pain was immense. _Was Tyler really this big? Or was this the...other?_ Even now Jeremy was having problems even thinking about what Tyler had become. Tyler leaned back so he was on his toes and knees with Jeremy practically sitting in his lap. Jeremy wrapped his legs around behind Tyler's feet.

Tyler kept pushing until he was all the way in. All Jeremy could feel was this pressure and heat and _Tyler._ It hurt but at the same time Jeremy felt complete. He felt opened. Jeremy tightened around him and could feel Tyler's entire length. The width. Tyler began sliding in and out and Jeremy began moaning again.

Tyler held him close and nipped at his back between the shoulder blades. Jeremy felt the blood welling up on his back but didn't care. Even Tyler's biting was arousing.

While staying inside him, Tyler pushed Jeremy back down to the ground so Jeremy was on his hands and knees. Tyler then pushed down on Jeremy's shoulders with his hands till Jeremy was practically flat on the ground with only his hips raised up. Jeremy felt the ground and rocks and pine needles against his chest and knees and his face. Tyler then began fast, aggressive thrusts into Jeremy.

Jeremy cried out in pain, but that only seemed to goad Tyler on. Jeremy could barely breath between Tyler holding him down and the pain. Then Tyler shifted his weight a little and the angle of his thrusts and Jeremy felt an explosion behind his eyes. With each thrust a wave a pleasure radiated through his body. Jeremy felt his mind begin to disconnect from his body. It had never felt like this with Vicky. He had never even imagined it could feel like this. Jeremy felt his hands and feet clenching. Deep inside he could feel his orgasm building. Tyler was huffing and thrusting away not slowing.

Jeremy tried to hold back, to wait for Tyler but he couldn't. He let his orgasm happen. As he did every muscle in his body contracted. Again and again. Jeremy softly called out with every wave of pleasure. He tightened around Tyler. Tyler thrust into Jeremy one last time as hard and far as he could. Tyler threw his head back and howled.

Tyler's body convulsed and Jeremy could feel him coming inside him. Tyler growled and leaned down and bit – hard – on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy felt his breath catch again and Tyler spend himself inside Jeremy. Tyler let go and laid down on top of Jeremy. Both of them panting trying to catch his breath. Then Tyler began lapping up the blood from Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy felt peace wash over him. With the exertion, and now the heat of Tyler's body and calm of Tyler's presence, Jeremy slowly felt himself drift off to sleep.

**Okay, this chapter didn't quite go as I originally planned. I run stories over and over again in my head before I write them down. I had originally saw this chapter being more, um, non-consentual and spending more time with their thoughts and less with the mechanics. But with the previous chapter Jeremy came out more knowing what was going to happen and since Tyler looses control to _The Beast Within _he's not really having too many deep thoughts. Oh well. Let me know what you guys think. Feel free to be critical too, especially if you feel I'm being OOC.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the chill that first woke Jeremy up. His hand was groping around for the blanket to pull it up over his head when he _found someone else's arm_. The shock of that woke Jeremy up completely.

The obvious _whose arm is that_? was followed by the also obvious _where am I_? Jeremy wasn't exactly what you call a morning person. But then last night came tumbling back into his memories. He was laying on his side underneath a tree curled up with Tyler Lockwood. Tyler had one arm over Jeremy's side and the other arm cradling his head. Their feet were intertwined. Jeremy could feel Tyler's breath on his neck.

Jeremy carefully removed Tyler's arm and quietly got up trying not to wake Tyler. Tyler mumbled something in his sleep and pulled his legs up closer, missing the heat of Jeremy's body. Jeremy looked down at him and noticed a little bit of drool on the corner of Tyler's mouth. The idea of Tyler Lockwood, the perfect jock, drooling in his sleep brought a smile to Jeremy's face.

Jeremy slowly stood up and winced with pain. His back ached from sleeping on the ground. His skin stung where Tyler had scraped him. His shoulder throbbed where Tyler had bit him. And..._his ass burned_. Jeremy couldn't help looking down at Tyler's cock. Even flaccid it looked huge. _I wonder if that is what makes him so arrogant?_

Jeremy looked around for his clothes. The sun wasn't quite up yet and it took him a minute to find everything. His shirt was shredded. His underwear was shredded. His jeans were shredded in the seat and the center seams ripped. _Crap. How strong do you have to be to rip denim like that? _

"Were you even going to say goodbye?" Tyler's voice caused Jeremy to start. He looked over and saw Tyler sit up. The way he yawned, stretched, and rubbed the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand seemed totally natural. Jeremy figured that drool thing was normal.

"I was looking for my clothes. It's cold." Jeremy replied.

"Want me to warm you up?" Tyler asked with his old smirk on his face. Jeremy ignored the question as he tried to figure out how to get his jeans to stay on.

Tyler watched Jeremy. His eyes sliding up and down Jeremy's body. _Not too bad. Needs to spend some more time in the gym. That would build up his chest and flatten his stomach some. Hmm...does Jeremy even know how to work out?_

"I could train you." Tyler offered.

"What? To do tricks?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

Tyler chuckled, "No, at the gym. Get your scrawny ass in shape Gilbert."

"I thought you liked my ass?" Jeremy asked in an innocent voice and smiled when he saw Tyler blush.

"So you're still a smart ass, huh?"

"You're still a douche, right?"

"I am what I am" Tyler replied.

Jeremy almost doubled over laughing. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, well, it's still early in the morning. You want something profound, you gotta wait until after I eat." Tyler sort of absently rubbed his belly with hand.

Jeremy finally figured out his pants. Hold them up around his waste and wrap the arms of Tyler's shirt through what remained of the belt loops and tie them off in the front. The shirt itself would cover up the shredded seat of his jeans. Not exactly stylish, but it would probably stop him from getting arrested for public nudity.

"Hey, that's my shirt!"

"Yeah, well, you owe me one." Tyler just replied with that smug smirk again.

He got up and walked over to Jeremy. Jeremy watched the way Tyler's body moved. Every motion was smooth. You could see the muscles slide under his skin. He walked with a confidence Jeremy could never feel. Tyler always seemed like he owned the world. Jeremy always felt that the world was something he watched but wasn't really a part of.

Tyler ran his fingers along the scrapes on Jeremy's chest. Jeremy shivered at this touch. Tyler's finger tips traced out the bloody tooth marks on his shoulder. Finally he looked Jeremy in the eyes. They stood there for a minute neither saying anything. Then Tyler stepped back and went to put on his pants. "Come on, I'll drop you off at your house, Gilbert." Jeremy rolled his eyes at the use of the last name.

They drove to Jeremy's house in silence, not really looking at each other. Not even when Tyler smacked Jeremy's hand for trying to change the radio station. Finally, he pulled up into the driveway and put the car in park.

"Thanks" Jeremy muttered and he started to get out of the car.

"Jeremy, wait." Tyler said in a bit of an anxious voice. "Why?" He asked almost hesitantly.

Jeremy paused for a second and without turning back: "I just thought you needed me." Jeremy whispered. And that was when Tyler realized Jeremy wasn't a loner. He was just alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy walked up and quietly went through the front door. Elena was sleeping on the couch. _Probably waited up for me to come home so she could lecture me. Like she can say anything. Her boyfriend sucks people's blood. _Jeremy went up the stairs not realizing what he had just called Tyler.

He grabbed a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt and headed straight for the bathroom. He turned the shower to hot and looked at himself in the mirror. The scratches on his chest were red, but none were very deep. They wouldn't show through a shirt. The nick on his chin he could blame on shaving. But that bite mark on his shoulder...

And then something occurred to Jeremy that he hadn't really thought about before. In the movies, if you are bit and survive you become...Jeremy shook his head. _No_.

On the drive to his house, Tyler tried to think about what happened last night. A lot of it was fuzzy, like he had drank and smoked too much. But he felt...contented. Tyler felt almost like one person again. _It_ was still there but _It _didn't fight him anymore.

He remembered Jeremy's skin, his smell. He could remember the sound of his moans and cries. The warmth of his body. The feel of Jeremy's body around his cock. _The taste of his flesh_.

Tyler went into the house from the garage, just a little self conscious that he didn't have a shirt on. He turned down the hallway to his room when he ran into his uncle.

"Tyler! Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out at a party."

His uncle frowned and looked Tyler up and down. Tyler could see his uncles nostrils flare as he took in the scents on Tyler.

"You were in the woods. Who were you with? I can smell him on you! Do you know how dangerous it is to be out when the moon is this full?" Then suddenly his uncle's eyes narrowed and he leaned in towards Tyler's face. Tyler backed up but not quick enough and his uncle got a whiff of his breath.

"_There's blood on your breath!_" he hissed. "What did you do, Tyler?"

"I didn't kill and eat someone if that's what your asking. I only...played with someone. A friend of mine."

And Tyler tried to walk past his uncle. But his uncle grabbed him by his elbow and spun him back around. "_Played_ with him? Tyler did you..." And then a strange look came over his uncle's face. He looked down at Tyler's crotch and again Tyler saw his nostrils flare.

His uncle let him go and stepped back half a pace. "Is that what your mother meant about the trash you would date?" His uncle's face was now a look of disgust.

"No!" Tyler almost shouted. "I've never..._It _wanted...that." He looked right into his uncles shocked face. And then Tyler practically ran down the hall to his room.

Jeremy had to give Elena credit. She managed to wait a whole 30 seconds after he turned off the shower before she knocked on the door asking him questions. And she was using her concerned older sister voice and not her pissed off control freak voice. _But this isn't something I can talk to her about. _He through on his clothes and went to his room ignoring his sister the whole way.

He through himself down on his bed exhausted. _I wonder what Tyler is up to tonight?_

**Okay, so a friend asked about how I write Elena. Now be honest people, if she was your older sister, wouldn't you find her just a little annoying?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, just a quick, humorous little chapter. **

Matt grabbed his keys and was heading for the door when his phone rang.

"Hey Tyler, I'm just on my way to work-"

"Why? Don't you have her cellphone number?"

"Why do you need Elena's home phone number?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Jeez, you kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"Tyler, Tyler! Breath. Okay? It's 434-555-1212."

"Hey if your not doing anything stop by the Grill tonight- Hello? Tyler?"

Matt had just sat down in his car when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Jeremy, is Elena okay?"

"Oh, um, why do you want Tyler's phone number?"

**Okay, a lot of the Jyler stories have them texting each other. But I was wonder would they even have each other's phone numbers? I mean their not exactly friends. So I thought it would be funny if the next day they started panicking because they couldn't call each other. And, well, this chapter came out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy was thinking about Tyler's text as he walked through the woods. c_learing midnight. bring change of clothes _Not exactly what you would call romantic but about what Jeremy was expecting from Tyler. But, the full moon was last night. _I guess it's not just a one night a month. I wonder how long it is going to last?_

Jeremy rubbed his hand over the bite mark on his shoulder. He didn't feel any different so maybe he was okay?

And then Jeremy heard a branch snap somewhere to his left. He turned and looked but didn't see anything. But Jeremy definitely felt like someone was watching him. He kept walking to the clearing.

When Jeremy got there he would have laughed except for the feeling that he was still being watched. Tyler was there in the clearing standing on a blanket getting undressed. _Yes, definitely one thing on his mind. _

Tyler took one look at Jeremy as he stepped out of the woods and immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

Jeremy shrugged and then looked over his shoulders. "It feels like something followed me through the woods. And that it is watching right now."

Tyler stood there for a second with just his pants pulled down to about mid thigh. Jeremy saw his nose flair and Tyler's eyes changed. "My car's over there. Wait inside." Tyler pulled his pants all the way off and then ran into the woods. Jeremy could see his body changing as he disappeared.

Shaken and a little scared for Tyler, Jeremy hurried in the direction Tyler had pointed. He reached the car pretty quickly but _Damn it! the door is locked. _

Jeremy was debating whether to go back and look for Tyler's keys when he heard growling and thrashing around in the woods back the way he had came. Then there was a loud _yip_ and a high pitched whine that sounded like a dog in pain.

Jeremy stood there frozen. What was out there in the woods? Was Tyler okay?

Then what Tyler had become limped out of the woods. Jeremy ran up to it. And for the first time truly looked at Tyler. Same height and build. Thick, long hair covered his entire body. His face jutted out almost in a muzzle. His teeth were sharp. His hands had become claws. And his eyes, Jeremy shuttered. Then he saw why Tyler was limping. His leg was ripped open. Blood was flowing out.

"Oh, my god! Tyler! What happened?" Tyler whimpered and leaned into Jeremy. Jeremy pulled Tyler over to the car. "I've got to get you to the hospital."

Jeremy realized he was starting to panic and took a deep breath. _Can't take him to the hospital like this. Damn, how do I get him to change back?_

Jeremy took his shirt off and pressed it against Tyler's thigh. Then he slipped off his belt and used it as a tourniquet. Tyler whimpered again and slid down to the ground.

"No, Tyler, don't do this. Not you too. Not again." Jeremy held onto Tyler, closed his eyes, and began crying.

Jeremy felt Tyler twitch in his arms. Then, "Oh, Gilbert, what the hell are you doing to my leg?"

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw Tyler back in his human form. He was clutching at his leg trying to get the belt off. Jeremy looked at his leg. There was a thin white line running down his thigh muscle. A barely noticeable scar.

Tyler got the belt off and stood up. "Have you been crying?"

"I thought you were dying or something."

"What?"

"The wound on your leg."

"Oh." Tyler frowned as he tried to remember what had been going on. "I was waiting for you to show up. You were late. Then you said someone was following you and..._my uncle_. He was in the woods. We fought. He left. And I came out here. My leg was bleeding." Tyler looked down at his leg and slowly traced his finger along the scar. "I have to shift to heal." Tyler looked over at Jeremy who was still wiping tears from his cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"I thought I was going to loose you too. I couldn't take that again."

"Jeremy, I'm fine. You're not alone any more."

The kiss was gentle this time. Quiet and soft. Jeremy felt Tyler's hands on him. Not grabbing, not pulling, just touching. Jeremy slowly leaned into Tyler and wrapped his arms around him.

It lasted about two minutes before Tyler started growling again. Jeremy felt himself thrown to the ground as Tyler shifted again and starting ripping clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, another chapter of smutty stuff. Again, you can skip it and not miss anything for the story.**

At first Jeremy was trying to take off his clothes as Tyler pawed at him. Finally he just gave up and let Tyler rip them off. _I think he likes it better that way. _

But this time Jeremy wasn't going to just let Tyler control everything. As Tyler pulled what remained of Jeremy's pants off, Jeremy moved his hips to assist. As he lay there on his back with Tyler over him, Jeremy ran his hands up Tyler's arms and across his chest. He gripped Tyler's pecs as Tyler began slowly grinding against him.

As Tyler began a rumbling sound deep in his throat, Jeremy brought his hand down and gripped Tyler. Tyler's rumbling became a moaning sound and he threw back his head. Jeremy began stroking watching Tyler's body twitch and squirm. With his other hand Jeremy pulled Tyler's head around until they were looking each other in the eyes.

Tyler leaned down and licked Jeremy's face. Jeremy released Tyler and brought both his hands onto Tyler's hips. Jeremy then began slowly thrusting his hips up as Tyler grinded down.

Then suddenly Tyler pulled back. He leaned over and then ran his tongue down Jeremy's chest. He licked and nipped at Jeremy's stomach and side. Then he moved lower. Jeremy tensed in shock as Tyler's tongue slipped back and forth over his cock and then down around his balls. Jeremy had never expected Tyler to do this. Tyler lapped away and then nipped at Jeremy just below his sack. Then Tyler worked his way back up until his face was right above Jeremy's. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Tyler leaned back over Jeremy.

Tyler's tongue slipped into Jeremy's mouth. It was probing, demanding. Jeremy felt Tyler's muscles clench and Tyler began growling again. This time Jeremy let Tyler take control. He felt Tyler's hands/claws gripping his body. Jeremy pulled his legs back and his knees up to his shoulders. Tyler huffed and Jeremy felt him enter.

Jeremy's breath caught in his throat as Tyler slowly slipped in him. Jeremy looked Tyler right in the eyes. Even though they weren't exactly human anymore, Jeremy could still see Tyler in them. The triumph look Tyler would get went he just won a game or a bet or whatever. Jeremy felt something stir deep in his chest.

Then Tyler began thrusting, slowly, with a little sideways swing of his hips. Jeremy thought Tyler seemed to be trying to get as far inside him as he could. And Tyler stared right back in Jeremy's face watching the emotions play out.

Tyler began increasing the pace and his thrusts became more forceful, more demanding. Jeremy felt Tyler hitting his spot and Jeremy couldn't think anymore. He could only feel. His eyes rolled back in his head and he began moaning. Loudly.

Tyler felt his lips slide back along his teeth. _It _was in control, but Tyler was there too. He/It looked down at his Jeremy. Tyler could see the pleasure on his face. Hear Jeremy's moans. Feel Jeremy's hands clutching his arms. Feel Jeremy's legs squeezing against his hips. This was his Jeremy he was pleasing. And the lust and passion washed over Tyler. Tyler could feel it building inside him; his balls raising up against his body. He threw back his head and howled as he came inside Jeremy. His whole body shook with the organism.

Jeremy let out one loud "Ahhhh!" and Tyler felt Jeremy clench around him as Jeremy came onto his stomach and chest. Tyler felt all his muscles relax as he collapsed onto of Jeremy.

Jeremy gripped Tyler's head and kissed long and deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have to admit "the morning after" are my favorite chapters to write.**

Tyler woke up with shooting pains coming up his left leg where it had gone to sleep. He shifted his weight and almost fell over. He was...in his back seat laying on top of Jeremy. He tried to sit up without putting any weight on his left leg, crushing Jeremy, or banging his head into the roof.

He did wake Jeremy up though. Jeremy tried sitting up and instead banged his head on the door panel. "OW!"

"Yeah, we're definitely getting a hotel room next time."

Tyler looked at Jeremy quizzically when he started chuckling. "What?"

"You want to get a hotel room?"

"What's wrong with that Gilbert?"

"What about the noise?"

"I'll have to gag you."

"I wasn't talking about me!" The amused look on Jeremy's face coupled with the slight laughter did not exactly please Tyler.

"I make noise?" Tyler asked with his eyes narrowing at Jeremy.

"You growl. And you howl when you finish."

The look of dumb shock on Tyler's face was priceless. Jeremy so wished he had his phone on him right that second.

Tyler recovered quickly and mumbled something about getting dressed. When they got outside the car Jeremy saw his bag laying nearby and started to get dressed. Tyler stomped off back to the clearing to get his stuff.

When Tyler got back he saw Jeremy holding up what remained of his jeans. "I think I'm going to run out of clothes hanging around with you."

Tyler rolled his eyes "I'll buy you new clothes Gilbert."

"Is that after we pick out a china pattern?"

"Just get in the car. I'll drive you home."

Jeremy tried a couple of times to get Tyler to talk but he seemed too lost in thought.

When Tyler pulled up in front of Jeremy's house he turned the engine off and turned to Jeremy "So what does happen? I mean, _It's_ not going to let you go Jeremy."

"It or you?"

"Maybe both."

Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders uncertain what to say.

Tyler finally broke the silence. "I've got plans with Matt and Caroline tonight, but I'll call you after."

"Okay."

Jeremy walked up to his front door and then turned to watch Tyler drive away. Jeremy opened the front door and walked straight into Alaric.

Alaric stood there with obvious bed hair and holding his shoes and socks in his left hand. Jeremy was pretty sure he knew what why Alaric was there and his blush pretty much confirmed Jeremy's suspicions.

"I, uh, Jenna and I were watching an old movie on TV and I fell asleep on the couch. We, I mean, I, um, thought I should leave before you or Elena got up so you wouldn't think the wrong thing. About me and Jenna. Staying the night, I mean."

Jeremy just smiled and stood aside to let Alaric out. _Not bad Aunt Jenna_, Jeremy thought. _Cute in a quiet and studious sort of way. Although he is a teacher. _Jeremy headed up the stairs to take a shower._ So Elena has her vampire, I've got a werewolf, now if Alaric will just turn out to be a demon or an elf or immortal or something the family freak show will be complete. _


	13. Chapter 13

**I kept going back and forth on whether to make this a chapter of Beast or a stand alone story. I went ahead and decided to put it in here.**

Caroline had read in Cosmo that dinner parties were the thing that mature adult couples did that were in stable, long term relationships. So that's what she decided her and Matt were going to do. At least, that was as much as Matt was able to figure out from Caroline's rather long winded monologue. Matt decided the best thing to do was just to go with it.

So Caroline got her mom to agree to work late on Friday night. The food was bought, the drinks were chilled and the good table cloth was out in the dining room. Everything was perfect until Elena rang the bell.

"Oh, Elena and Stefan, great you're here. And...Jeremy. You brought Jeremy."

Elena didn't think it was possible but Caroline's smile actually became more plastic.

"I hope that's all right."

"Oh, of course, I'll just set another place at the table! So, Stefan the boys are outside trying to figure out how to get the grill going. Jeremy, why don't you help Bonnie in the kitchen with the salad? Elena, wait here a minute I want to show you something."

Jeremy gave _his _best fake smile and headed for the kitchen. Stefan walked down the hallway in the direction Caroline had pointed.

"Why is Jeremy here?" Caroline didn't quite wait until Stefan and Jeremy were out of earshot.

"Bonnie was worried about being a fifth wheel, so I figured if I brought Jeremy it wouldn't quite be so couply. Is that a problem?"

"Well, not really, but that was why I had Matt invite Tyler."

"Tyler's here?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's okay, they're like friends now or something." Elena rolled her eyes and flicked her hand in a rather dismissive way.

"Well, okay, but if they start a fight and get blood on the table cloth, you're paying for the dry cleaning." Caroline pointed her finger into Elena's chest to emphasize the point. Then it was back to plastic smile as she went into the kitchen to get the appetizers going.

When Stefan stepped into the back yard he saw Matt and Tyler trying to get the grill going. Or, more accurately, they were trying to see who could get the highest flames with the lighter fluid. Stefan smiled and tried to remember if he had ever been that young. Matt and Tyler both calmed down when they saw Stefan and actually managed to look a little embarrassed. Which lasted about 2 seconds before both burst out laughing.

Then Tyler straightened up and stared back at the house. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's helping Bonnie with the salad." Stefan replied. "How did you know Jeremy was here?"

_Well, see, I could smell him..._"I just figured Elena would bring him." Tyler shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. Which didn't seem to completely fool Stefan whose eyes narrowed slightly.

Right at that moment Jeremy came out carrying a platter of steaks. "Crap!" Matt immediately turned back to the grill. "Caroline is going to kill me if I don't these cooked right on schedule." Tyler rolled his eyes and made a little whipping motion with his hand behind Matt's back.

Jeremy smirked but then stood there looking a little awkward and out of place. "There are drinks in the cooler." Tyler added helpfully.

"Thanks" Jeremy said as he walked over to the cooler. He could feel Tyler's eyes on him so instead of squatting down to get a soda he bent right over from the waist.

_Little tease_ Tyler thought as he saw Jeremy bend over to get a drink. _Well, two can play at that game._ When Jeremy stood back up and turned around Tyler casually scratched at his stomach. Then slipped his hand underneath his shirt to scratch a little higher lifting his shirt up to show off his abs. _Bingo!_ Jeremy was staring. Catching Jeremy's eye Tyler gave him his smirk.

* * *

"Okay, so Matt, you're at the foot of the table, Elena on my left and Bonnie on my right. Tyler down by Matt, Jeremy..." Caroline's brow furled while she tried to consider whether it was better to put Jeremy next to Tyler (within arm's reach) or across the table from him (where they would have to look at each other).

Bonnie solved the problem by telling Jeremy, "Here, sit by me. I don't bite." It was supposed to be a dig at Stefan but Tyler was the one who blushed. So Jeremy sat next to Bonnie and Stefan grabbed the chair between Elena and Tyler.

"Oh, and one other thing" Caroline said with her serious look, "No talking about dead people." And there came back the plastic smile.

"Hmpf." Everyone looked at Bonnie. "Sorry, a little tickle in my throat." Stefan produced _his_ fake smile while Elena shot her _Be nice _look at Bonnie.

So Matt grabbed the platter of steaks and passed it to Tyler. "The bloody one is on the left."

"Ugh, I don't know how you can like to eat your steak like that." Caroline wrinkled her nose.

Tyler shrugged his free shoulder and slid the bloody steak onto his plate. He then passed the platter down to Stefan. Elena opened her mouth to stop Jeremy when he went to pour himself a glass of wine. But she quickly shut her mouth when a look passed between Tyler and Jeremy and Jeremy put down the bottle of wine and instead poured himself an ice water.

Around the food went with casual conversation until Caroline asked Bonnie "So, is it lonely living all by yourself in your Gram's house?".

"Well, it is a little quiet. Sometimes I think I can hear echos. It is a little creepy at night. When you live alone you are convinced that every single noise outside is some...guy trying to break in. But I was thinking about getting a dog. For security and company and stuff."

"Shouldn't you get a cat instead of a dog?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Caroline wondering if Caroline also thought she should get a pointy hat and a cauldron. She opened her mouth to reply but Tyler beat her to it.

"Oh, I don't know. There's something nice about having a little lost puppy following you around everywhere, looking up at you with his sad, lonely eyes." He smirked right at Jeremy when he said it and saw the little flash of anger on Jeremy's face.

"A cat might be better. At least they can clean up after themselves. A dog would probably just go around growling and biting and ripping everything to shreds. And you have to keep him on a leash out in public." And Jeremy smiled his reply right back at Tyler.

Elena saw Tyler make a face. Tyler and Jeremy were exchanging glances and she didn't understand what was going on. Deciding to take control of the conversation Elena suddenly also remember how they used pets to help cure people of depression. "Well, Bonnie, I think a pet is a great idea. If you want I can go with you to the shelter on Saturday and help you pick something out; either a cat or a dog. Jeremy, did you want to come too? Maybe we can pick one out for ourselves."

"Actually, there's a two day local artist thing going on at the University of Virginia this weekend. I was figuring Jeremy would go with me to that, since he likes to sketch." Tyler interjected.

"Well, I don't really think Jeremy should be going anywhere over night" the _with you_ part wasn't said but was somehow implied by the tone of Elena's voice.

"I don't really think it is your decision." Tyler smiled/bared his teeth at Elena.

"I'm his sister and I take care of him. And exactly what are you?"

"I'm his...friend and I'm the one who gets him to smile rather than sitting up in his room brooding in the dark."

By this point Tyler and Elena were glaring at each other. Each was clutching their steak knives in their hand and Stefan was starting to wonder if he could disarm each of them with out showing off too much of his abilities.

Everyone else's heads at the table had been going back at forth during this exchange like they were watching a tennis match. Caroline was looking at Tyler and then at Elena, and then at Tyler, and then at Jeremy, with her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. Her sudden gasp as her fingers flew up to cover her mouth broke the tension as everyone turned to look at her.

Recovering quickly Caroline said, "I think that artist thing sounds like fun. Jeremy you should go to that." To forestall Elena's protest Caroline went on, "Matt you can take some time off from the Grill and go with them."

Everyone turned their heads to Matt. Matt really didn't want to get involved in this but decided quickly that he'd rather have Elena mad at him then deal with Tyler's temper and Caroline's "headaches". "Ah, yeah, that would be no problem."

"So does everyone get to vote on what I'm doing this weekend?" By the reaction on Tyler's and Elena's faces, they both looked to Jeremy like they completely forgot he was sitting there at the table. Jeremy sighed. _I need to be more of a presence in my own life. _

Bonnie quickly changed the subject to what classes they had all signed up for next year. The conversation mellowed out and stayed civilized for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

After seeing everyone out, Matt turned to Caroline "Thanks for getting me in the middle of that whole weekend artist thing."

Caroline smiled "Well, unless you _really _want to be in the middle, I suggest you get your own hotel room."

Caroline always thought Matt's wide eyed confused look was so cute. "Okay, you've lost me."

"Tyler and Jeremy."

"Tyler. And Jeremy."

"Yes."

Matt started laughing until he remembered the weird phone calls from the day before. Eyes wide open and his mouth half smiling, Matt replied "No." He even shook his head slightly disputing what Caroline had said.

"Matt, I spent enough summers with my dad to know when two guys are playing chutes and ladders."

**Okay, how come no one ever told me how fun it was to write Caroline? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

As they walked out to the car Elena turned to have a few words with Jeremy. That's when she realized Jeremy was walking back with Tyler to his car.

"Hey, Jeremy, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying bye to Tyler."

Elena exhaled loudly. Then she turned to look at Stefan. "Can you hear what they are saying?"

Stefan looked down at Elena and a look came over his face like he really didn't want to answer her question. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "They are making plans for Jeremy to sneak out after you've gone to bed. They are going to meet up somewhere in the woods."

"In the woods! Is Jeremy doing drugs again? Is that what they are up to?"

A sort of pained look came over Stefan's face. "Jeremy's not doing drugs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So what are they doing out in the woods?"

Stefan got this pained look on his face. "I really think that is something Jeremy needs to explain to you."

_"Stefan!"_

"Elena, with everything Jeremy has been through, he may not forgive you for using a vampire to spy on him."

Elena frowned and Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I can keep an eye on them if you want. I'll make sure they don't see me. If they are doing anything dangerous I'll stop it. But if not I won't interfere."

Elena looked into Stefan's eyes. "You're worried too. There's something else your not telling me."

Stefan sighed and looked down for a minute before looking up and directly into Elena's eyes. "On Founder's Day when they used the weapon against the tomb vampires? You know they had caught Damon too? Mayor Lockwood was in there with Damon. He didn't get dragged in there by one of the tomb vampires. The police put him in there because the weapon affected him. And Tyler had his car accident at the same time. The weapon probably affected him too."

"But the weapon only affects vampires."

"I don't know. I think it affected both the Lockwood's. And there is something different about Tyler now."

"But, then, what about Jeremy? Stefan! He might be in danger. You know what he tried to do with Anna's blood! We can't just let him hang out with Tyler. Who knows what Tyler is doing to him."

"Listen, go to sleep right after I drop you back at your place. I'll wait for Jeremy to leave and then follow him to see what they are up."

Elena's brow was crinkled with worry, but she nodded her head.

* * *

Stefan was waiting in the shadows a little ways down from the Gilbert house. About 15 minutes after the light went out in Elena's room, he saw Jeremy leave the house and hurry down the sidewalk towards the woods. Stefan began to follow him.


	15. Chapter 15

As Stefan entered the woods, he sent a Elena a text keeping her updated then switched his cellphone to silent. He didn't want to alert Tyler or Jeremy that he was following them. He kept his distance so he could hear them with his vampire ears, but too far away for mere human senses.

The two of them up ahead heading north through the woods. They were walking along laughing and making crude sexual jokes to each other. Stefan wanted to give them their privacy, but was curious about Tyler and he had promised Elena. When you had lived as long as Stefan very little humans did could shock you. And this wouldn't be the first time he would see two guys together. A lot of vampires tried new things that were forbidden during their human lives and honestly, sometimes, out of pure boredom. _I've never been that curious or bored. Damon on the other hand..._

Stefan stopped. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones. Something was watching him. It wasn't Tyler or Jeremy, he could still hear them up ahead. But Stefan was a vampire and therefore a predator. And a predator could always tell when something else was trying to turn it into prey.

Stefan began walking ahead again his senses to full alert. It was off to his left side slowly moving around behind him. _Trying to get downwind so he couldn't smell it._ Stefan walked off slowly to his right to try and keep whatever it was where he could detect it. He could barely hear it moving through the brush. It was very quiet. Too quiet to be human; more like an animal.

Stefan fingered his cellphone on his belt wanting to call Damon for help. But he didn't know where Damon was and if he could arrive in time. And making the call might distract him long enough for whatever it was to attack. _Plus, Damon might call Elena and I don't want her out here-SHIT!_

With a roar it rushed him. Stefan through himself to the ground when it jumped and flew right over him. It was dark here and the thing was moving fast. Stefan only had a glimpse of it as it raced around to come at him again. It was furry and large and human shaped and growling like a wolf.

That was all Stefan could see and then it was upon him. He couldn't move out of the way fast enough and it pushed him to the ground. Stefan felt claws ripping at him before he could grab the arms and hold it back. The thing's face leaned down and Stefan's mind went into shock as it tried to process what his eyes were seeing. It was a, a, _werewolf?_

Stefan heard the noise at the same time as the werewolf did. It turned its head and Stefan had a vague glimpse of a blurry dark thing flashing by. As the blur impacted the werewolf on him they rolled off to the side together. Stefan could hear them growling and whining as they rolled over each other biting and tearing.

He got up quickly, wiping at the blood flowing on his chest. Stefan stood there watching the two and realizing that the second thing was also a werewolf. The second werewolf finally gave a loud yip and rolled away from the first. The first one got up and stared at Stefan. Stefan braced himself, prepared for it to attack. Then it looked past him and Stefan could hear noises as someone came running towards them. The second werewolf was starting to get up. The first stared hard at Stefan and then turned and ran.

Stefan let out a jagged breath just as Jeremy reached them. Jeremy gave Stefan a surprised look as he ran straight to the remaining werewolf. Stefan understood then who that second werewolf was. And wasn't surprised when Jeremy began talking to it.

"Tyler! Tyler! Are you alright? Ty, please, calm down. Change, you have to change back. It's okay. He's gone. I'm here. Ty, please." Stefan watched as Jeremy ran his hands over the werewolf, touching him, trying to calm him down. He stared amazed as he watched the werewolf transform back into Tyler Lockwood. The wounds from the fight faded away as the transformation took place.

Keeping half an eye on the other two, Stefan picked up his cellphone and saw he had 3 text messages from Elena. He didn't bother to read them, just wrote back _Coming back to house with Jeremy and Tyler. Wait for us there. _

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Stefan in confusion. Tyler just lay there on the ground staring at Stefan. Jeremy's confused face turned to anger as he answered his own question. "Elena had you follow us."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "Who was the other one?"

"My uncle." Tyler replied. "What are you?" Tyler wouldn't take his eyes off of Stefan as he got up and placed himself between Jeremy and Stefan.

Stefan could see Tyler's nose flare. _Almost like he was trying to smell me_. "That's a long conversation. I think we should all just go back to Jeremy's house."

Tyler's arms flexed slightly like he was about to move when Jeremy touched his shoulder. Tyler looked back into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy just nodded his head ever so slightly. Tyler glared back at Stefan. "We'll see you there." And grabbing Jeremy by the arm, the two of them headed back the way they had come.

Stefan let out a long breath and relaxed. _Now what are we going to say to Elena?_

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Story got a little away from me. Had to take a break and figure out where it was going. I had Tyler and Jeremy going away overnight. But really had nothing to write about for that. Mostly, I had put that in there to have Elena and Tyler fight over Jeremy. Plus, I figured Tyler and Jeremy would start hanging out together. But I think I've got that figured out now and this story probably will be wrapping up in a couple of chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

Stefan walked through the door first. He saw Elena pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. She had a tissue in her hand that was wrapped around her fingers and slowly being shredded.

Elena immediately looked over Stefan as he walked through the door. He seemed alright but he looked very tired. Elena wasn't sure what that meant. His text had been short and vague but Elena had assumed the worst.

Next Tyler walked through the door. He looked confused and angry. Although Tyler always looked angry.

Jeremy walked in and closed the door behind him. Elena walked up to him to check that he was alright but Jeremy held her back. "Did you have Stefan follow us?"

Elena shook her head more out of confusion at the tone of his voice then at the question. "Shh. Not so loud. Aunt Jenna is asleep." Jeremy walked past her to the kitchen. Elena took a deep breath. She hated going into the kitchen since finding her uncle/father's body. But she wasn't going to let Jeremy off that easily and followed him in.

"Wait." Tyler interjected as he and Stefan followed the to Gilberts into the kitchen. "What are you?" He asked directly to Stefan.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders at Elena's raised eyebrows but answered Tyler. "I'm a vampire."

"A vampire." Tyler looked like he obviously didn't believe. But then Jeremy nodded his head and Tyler's eyes widen and his mouth fell open a little.

"And Tyler's a werewolf." Jeremy added for Elena's benefit. He saw with satisfaction that Elena was also shocked into complete silence.

"But you go out in the sun!" Tyler threw at Stefan.

"I have a ring." And he held it up for Tyler to see.

"You drink blood?"

"Only animal blood."

Tyler shook his head vigorously trying to clear it.

Then Elena jumped back in. "You're a werewolf?" "Yes." "Like full moon and everything?" "Yes."

"And you knew?" This accusation was flung at Jeremy.

"Yes." Jeremy looked Elena right in the eye. "Jeremy, what is wrong with you? First Ana and now -" she waved her hand in Tyler's direction.

"Me? What's wrong with me! What about you and your two boyfriends? What about Vickie? What about my memories? What about having me followed?"

Elena stepped back from Jeremy's tirade. "I was worried about you. I trying to take care of you."

Jeremy snorted and turned from Elena. Tyler didn't completely understand all of what Jeremy was saying but decided it was time to step up.

"Jeremy doesn't need you to take care of him anymore."

"And what? You're going to?"

"Yes."

Elena frowned at Tyler.

Stefan decided to try to change the conversation. "Why was your uncle following you in the woods?"

Tyler looked over at Stefan. His anger seemed to turn to embarrassment. "He doesn't...approve of Jeremy...and me." The last part was said very softly.

"He knows about you two?"

Tyler nodded his head at Stefan's question. "He could smell Jeremy on me."

"Wait. Smelled Jeremy on you?" Elena looked confused. "What exactly happened out there?"

Stefan repeated the story quickly and without too many details. Elena still had the confused look on her face. "But what were you two doing out in the woods?"

Jeremy and Tyler both blushed and avoided eye contact with everyone. Elena finally looked to Stefan.

Stefan cleared his throat. "They were going out there..." Stefan struggled to find a way to explain "...for the same reason other couples go out to the woods."

Elena slowly turned her head to look at Jeremy and then Tyler. "But Jeremy's not..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Finally, she took a deep breath and pulled at the bottom of her shirt a little like she was trying to straiten it. "Tyler I think you should leave now."

"He's not going home to his uncle!" Jeremy argued.

"Jeremy, he's not staying here. Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now I think you just need to calm down and clear your head-"

"Calm down? I'm not the one freaking out here!"

"Jeremy, he's not staying here! What if he bit you or something?"

"It would sting for a day or two and leave a scar."

This time the silence lasted quite a while as Stefan and Elena digested this news.

"Tyler. Leave. Now."

"No. Not without Jeremy."

Elena opened her mouth to reply but Jeremy beat her to it. "Tyler, please wait up in my room."

Tyler stomped off to Jeremy's room. He stretched out on Jeremy's bed waiting.

Jeremy came up to his room about a half hour later. There was Tyler laying on his side on the bed. He was asleep. His mouth was slightly open and he was just making the quietest little snoring sound. Jeremy smiled and crawled up next to Tyler.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, final chapter. And it is smutty stuff of course. Honestly, that's why you're all reading this right?**

Jeremy reached out with his arm and grabbed...the pillow. _Damn._ Jeremy sat up and rubbed his eyes expecting to see an empty room. To his surprise Tyler was sitting at his desk facing the computer with Jeremy's headphones on. Jeremy leaned over to see what Tyler was watching on the computer. _SHIT. _

Jeremy jumped up from the bed and ripped the headphones off of Tyler. Tyler flinched in shock. Jeremy could just barely hear the grunting coming from the headphones as he quickly switched off the computer screen. "It's not what you think." He said very quickly.

Tyler leaned back in the chair and his superior smirk spread across his face. "Why do you have gay porn on your computer, Gilbert?" Tyler was enjoying Jeremy's embarrassment.

Jeremy could feel the heat rush to his face. _How do I explain this?_ "I, uh, was just, uh, wanting to make sure I...did everything right." He finally finished a little lamely.

If anything Tyler's grin got bigger. He put his hands behind his head. "Wanted to do everything right – for me? To please me?" Tyler was trying for wide-eyed innocence but couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of his desk. "I just, you know, didn't want to do anything wrong."

"You're really cute sometimes Gilbert."

Jeremy smiled a little bit and slid his hand over to Tyler's leg. Tyler sat up suddenly and his whole demeanor changed. He moved to the bed. "So, did Elena calm down then?"

Jeremy looked at Tyler with confusion and just a little hurt. "Yeah, you get to stay here last night and then when we get back from the artist thing I'll talk to Aunt Jenna about you staying until you get things straightened out with your uncle. Is everything okay?"

Jeremy saw Tyler look away and lick his lips. "It's passed now Jeremy. For three weeks or so."

Jeremy stood there for second thinking about what Tyler had just said. "So, what? That's it until the next full moon?"

Tyler sighed. "Jeremy, it's not me, it's _It_."

"It? You're so full of shit Ty." Jeremy shook his head. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower."

"Jeremy." But Jeremy just walked out without stopping or saying anything.

Tyler let a deep breath. _Crap. What do I do now? Jeremy had to understand how things were. _It_ would just come in and take over. I had to do what it wanted. But it was past now. I mean, Jeremy and I can still be friends, just not that way until _It_ comes back. I mean I'm not gay. Right?_

Tyler sat there thinking about everything. Thinking about Jeremy. The way Jeremy blushed. The way he was always brushing the hair out of his eyes. His shy awkwardness that would always make Tyler want to reach out to him. Tyler slowly laid back on the bed trying to think everything through. Was he really having thoughts like his about Jeremy? _His Jeremy. _Tyler could remember thinking that. Remember the way he would watch Jeremy. How his body moved. The way he moaned. Tyler breathed in deeply. The bed smelled of Jeremy. Tyler pulled the sheet up to his nose and breathed deeply again. Tyler slowly put the sheet down and sat up and covered his face with his hands. The wolf was quiet, sleeping deep for the next three weeks. But Tyler was still aroused. _He, Tyler Lockwood, wanted Jeremy Gilbert. Not the wolf. He did. _With that realization Tyler got up.

Jeremy stood in the shower letting the hot water fall over the back of his head and drop to his feet. _Fuck Tyler. _So wrapped up in his one head he didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

He jumped in shock when the shower door opened and Tyler stepped in. Naked. And hard. Jeremy swallowed. _What was Tyler doing?_

Tyler stepped right up to Jeremy and looked him in the eyes. Slowly, Tyler lifted his arms up and took Jeremy's head in his hands. He turned Jeremy's head slightly and then kissed him. Gently, achingly. With full feeling behind it. Jeremy closed his eyes and felt his knees begin to buckle. Then Tyler released him. Jeremy didn't know what to do. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Then Tyler reached down and picked up the shampoo. He lathered up his hands then slowly began messaging Jeremy's head. Once finished with that, Tyler took the body wash and again lathered up his hand. He began with Jeremy's chest and slowly, caressingly, washed Jeremy. He studied Jeremy's body and he washed. Memorizing every muscle, every fold and angle. Jeremy didn't say anything, simply followed Tyler's instructions.

After washing the soap off, Jeremy reached for the shampoo to begin on Tyler. But Tyler shook his head. With a deep breath, Tyler got down on his knees. Jeremy watched in shock as Tyler slowly took Jeremy into his mouth. Jeremy felt pleasure begin to wash over him as Tyler moved his head back and forth. The look of concentration slowly faded from Tyler's face to be replaced by a look of pleasure. Tyler began moving faster and adding a little suction to his actions. His tongue slowly sliding over Jeremy and flicking the underside of Jeremy's head as he pulled back before moving forward again. Jeremy moaned.

Finally, Tyler stood back up and kissed Jeremy again. Deep this time and with passion. Then he let Jeremy get the shampoo and wash his hair. Jeremy grabbed the body wash and lathered up his hands. He roamed them all over Tyler. Feeling his solid pecs and washboard stomach. Running down his sides and over his thighs. Lifting his legs and feeling the calf muscles flex as he rubbed Tyler's feet. Finally Jeremy finished and moved aside to allow Tyler to rinse off. As they passed the heads of their erect cocks brushed each other. Jeremy felt an electric shock run through his body. He thought he would be getting use to it now, but every time he was with Tyler it was like that first time.

Tyler rinsed off under the shower head. Then he turned back to Jeremy. Slowly he turned Jeremy around until his back was to him. He came up and kissed Jeremy on the back of the neck. Reaching his arms around he squeezed Jeremy before letting him go. Tyler's hands then roamed down Jeremy's body until he reached his hips. Slowly he then raised his right hand up to the middle of Jeremy's back and bent him over. Sliding his hand back down Jeremy's spine his hands joined together at Jeremy ass. Tyler grabbed and groped, pulling and messaging at the same time. Jeremy bent over a little further and rested his elbows on his knees.

Tyler needed no more encouragement. He get into place and began sliding his cock up and down teasing Jeremy. Jeremy finally bent just a little further and then relaxed. Tyler reached down and placed himself at Jeremy's hole. Then slowly his began to slide inside. Jeremy gasped at the pressure and then slowly moaned as Tyler slid all the way in. Tyler could feel the heat of Jeremy's body engulfing him. Tyler began to slowly thrust swinging forward from the small of his back through his hips and to his thighs pushing Jeremy with each careful thrust. Jeremy began rocking back into Tyler. They built up a rhythm together. They began to speed up and their breathing became heavier and raspier. Finally, Jeremy let out a moan and arched his back. Tyler felt Jeremy shake with his orgasm and that was all Tyler needed. Tyler felt himself let loose inside Jeremy. Tyler cried out softly. Then slowly he leaned over to rest his head on Jeremy and wrap his arms around him.

They stood there for a minute Tyler resting on Jeremy's back, still inside him. Tyler slid out of Jeremy and stood back. Jeremy stood up and turned to face Tyler. Tyler looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Jeremy smiled, "I love you too." The water turned cold before they were done kissing.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this story. I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for all the kind comments. They were really encouragement for me to keep writing. **


End file.
